The Twelve Days of Hogwarts
by Baka Kitsune
Summary: It's the Twelve Days of Hogwarts everyone! It's to the tune of "The Twelve Days of Christmas"(well duh..), rated PG-13 for language and SUGGESTIVE Slash -- there is no slash in it, so it's safe for everyone, it's just SUGGESTIVE Sirius/Remus..suggestive..


THE 12 DAYS OF HOGWARTS  
  
  
On the first day of Hogwarts, my true love gave to me..  
A Werewolf in an angry tree!(Sirius: ^_^)  
  
On the second day on Hogwarts, my true love gave to me..  
Two Man-Eating Books,(Harry: OW!)  
And a Werewolf in an angry tree!(Sirius: ^__^ privacy, Remus..)  
  
On the third day of Hogwarts, my true love gave to me..  
Three Maroon Sweaters(Ron: NOO!!!)  
Two Man-Eating Books,(Hermione: Ouch! Harry, don't leave these things lying around!)  
And a Werewolf in an angry tree! (Remus: :) C'mere Sirius..)  
  
On the fourth day of Hogwarts, my true love gave to me..  
Four Marauder's Maps,(Snape: Damned Marauders..)  
Three Maroon Sweaters, (Ron: ACK!)  
two Man-Eating Books,(Harry: *_* Sorry there Dean...)  
And a Werewolf in an angry tree! (Sirius: *grinz* Bad dog..)  
  
On the fifth day of Hogwarts, my true love gave to me..  
Five Chudley Cannons,(Ron: YEZZAH!)  
Four Marauders Maps,(Remus: ^^;; I'm not Mr.Moony, I swear it!)  
Three Maroon Sweaters,(Ron: STOP THE MADNESS!!)  
Two Man-eating books,(Harry: yeouch...Real sorry Seamus..)  
And a Werewolf in an angry tree!(Sirius: *grin* I'm a bad dog too..)  
  
On the sixth day of Hogwarts, my true love gave to me..  
Six scowls from Hermione(Viktor: ^^ you're so cute ven you scowl..)  
Five Chudley Cannons,(Ron: ^___^ I love these guys!)  
Four Marauders Maps,(Snape: -_-'' my ass, Remus..)  
Three Maroon Sweaters,(Ron: T_T why me?)  
Two Man-Eating Books,(Harry: STAY!)  
And a Werewolf in an angry tree!(Hermione: I KNEW you two were gay!)  
  
On the seventh day of Hogwarts my true love gave to me..  
Seven Snape's Detentions,(Minerva: :)I love his detentions..)  
Six scowls from Hermione,(Ron: Quit scowling at me, I'm not going to do my homework any faster!)  
Five Chudley Cannons,(Harry: I think he ate some mushrooms he wasn't supposed to eat..)  
Four Marauders Maps,(Remus: How'd ya know?)  
Three Maroon Sweaters,(Fred: Aww..does Ikcle Ronniekins not like maroon?)  
Two Man-Eating Books,(Harry: Good books...good books..)  
And a Werewolf in an angry tree!(Sirius: took ya long enough Hermione! Didn't ya read Prisoner of Azkaban?)  
  
On the eighth day of Hogwarts, my true love gave to me..  
Eight Fizzing Wizzbees,(Harry: yum)  
Seven Snape's Detentions,(Ron: Not this again!)  
Six Scowls from Hermione,(Hermione: I'm NOT Scowling!)  
Five Chudley Cannons,(Draco: -_-'' why can't you like a GOOD team?!)  
Four Marauders Maps,(Snape: -_-'' you tormented me all through school and kept calling yourself "Moony")  
Three Maroon Sweaters,(Ron: Don't..Call...Me..."Ickle Ronniekins"!!!)  
Two Man-eating books,(Harry: good..NO! Stay!!)  
And a werewolf in an angry tree!(Hermione: *rolls eyes*)  
  
On the ninth day of Hogwarts, my true love gave to me..  
Nine Crazy Weasleys,(Percy: Ginny!! I need to use the can!! Get out!!)  
Eight Fizzing Wizzbees,(Ron: I hear they use Billywigs in these..)  
Seven Snape's Detentions,(Harry: What did we do to deserve THIS?!)  
Six Scowls from Hermione,(Hermione: *scowls*)  
Five Chudley Cannons(Ron: The Cannons are THE BEST team!)  
Four Marauders Maps(Remus: ^^;; Oh yeah..)  
Three Maroon Sweaters,(Ron: Why can't they be ORANGE??!!)  
Two Man-Eating Books,(Harry: Well, I seem to have trained them!)  
And a Werewolf in an angry tree!(Sirius: How'd you get in here anyways?)  
  
On the tenth day of Hogwarts, my true love gave to me..  
Ten Transfigured Turtles,(Neville: stupid spell..T_T They were supposed to become coat hangers..)  
Nine Crazy Weasleys(Fred: Give me my wand back, George!)  
Eight Fizzing Wizzbees,(Harry: Really? Wow..Last time I eat these..)  
Seven Snape's Detentions,(Snape: You ate my lunch..that's why you're here..)  
Six Scowls from Hermione,(Viktor: I love that scowl!!)  
Five Chudley Cannons,(Draco: Weasley..YOU'RE AN IDIOT..)  
Four Marauders Maps,(Snape: u.u;;..)  
Three Maroon Sweaters,(Ron: T_T shoot me..)  
Two Man-Eating books,(Harry: u.u;; but I keep getting more..)  
And a Werewolf in an angry tree!(Hermione: I..umm..ermm...BYE! *dashes off*)  
  
On the eleventh day of Hogwarts, my true loves gave to me..  
Eleven dancing Dementors(Sirius: ACK!!!)  
Ten Transfigured Turtles,(Neville: Ow! It bit me!)  
Nine Crazy Weasleys(Molly: *rings triangle* DINNER!!)  
Eight Fizzing Wizzbees,(Ron: me too...)  
Seven Snape's Detentions,(Harry: T_T Let's never eat his lunch again..)  
Six Scowls from Hermione,(Hermione: At least someone appreciates me!)  
Five Chudley Cannons,(Ron: Am NOT Malfoy!)  
Four Marauder's Maps,(Remus: ^^;; heh..heh..heh..)  
Three Maroon Sweaters,(Ron: Maybe I can unravel all these and make a really big ball of yarn..)  
Two Man-Eating Books,(Harry: Books for sale...)  
And a Werewolf in an angry tree!(Sirius: Oh Remus...Remus? WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!)  
  
On the twelfth day of Hogwarts, my true love gave to me..  
Twelve Terrifying Death Eaters,(Snape: AHH!! THEY'RE COMING TO GET ME!!)  
Eleven dancing Dementors,(Sirius: NO! Stop them from dancing!! They're frightening enough as is!!)  
Ten Transfigured Turtles,(Neville: Save me from the wee turtles!!)  
Nine Crazy Weasleys,(Arthur: Mental note..never say you want a big family AGAIN..)  
Eight Fizzing Wizzbees,(Harry: :) Let's give them to Draco..)  
Seven Snape's Detentions,(Snape: damn straight..)  
Six Scowls from Hermione,(Harry: How does he put up with her anyways?)  
Five Chudley Cannons,(Harry: u.u root for the underdog..)  
Four Marauders Maps,(Snape: Hey, Death Eaters are headed this way...RUN!)  
Three Maroon Sweaters,(Ron: Come one, come all! See the world's LARGEST ball of yarn!)  
Two Man-Eating Books,(Harry: I guess no one wants a Man-Eating Book..)  
And a Werewolf in an angry tree!(Remus: ^_^ You've been talking to a wall this whole time Sirius! Don't you feel smart?)  
  
--THE END--  
  
Baka Kitsune: Yay! Another fic done!   
Severus: Huzzah!  
Baka Kitsune: DON'T STEAL MY WORD!!  
Severus: Y-Yes'um.. 


End file.
